The present disclosure relates to distributed computing, and, more specifically, to distributed computing performed on a disaster-recovery site.
Disaster-recovery sites can be used to store copies of original data. Updated copies of the original data can be created at respective time intervals. The original data can be stored on a production site. The original data stored on a production site can be modified and/or used to execute processing tasks.